The Choice
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: After receiving a letter from his real dad. Po has to choose between going to live with a family he could only ever see in his past or to stay in the valley of peace with someone who loves him very much.


Po was just sitting there on his bed in his empty and cold dark room, he had both his arms dropping in his lap and eyes were filled with both confusion and sadness. For earlier today, he had received news from his birth father who was living in a panda village very far away from the valley of peace, and that the note had said he was so thrilled and happy to know that his son is alive and wanted him to come live at the panda village with him and the other pandas. And Po was so excited about hearing his real father was alive and was jumping around with excitement and told everyone that he was going off to live with his real father. Though everyone was happy for him, there was one who was both saddened and angered at him. Master Tigress, who had yelled at him and stormed off in tears which left eh panda confused and sad, not knowing why she did all that stuff, he thought she would be happy for him. And this was the reason for him being in the condition he was in this was very second.

"Hu, why did Tigress yell at me? But most of all, why was she crying," Po asked himself in a confused tone, and as he sat there with his head in his paws he heard a figure walking down the hall, making him lift his head out of his paws.

"Whose there?" Po asked when he noticed the figure had stopped right in front of his door.

"It's Master Shifu; may I come in dragon warrior?" Shifu asked in a soft tone, as he stood outside of the panda's room.

"Of course master, you can come in," Po said as he sat up straight not wanting the red panda to see the state he was in as well as what he was feeling inside. Master Shifu then entered the room slowly and closed the sliding door behind him he then slowly made his way over to Po and stopped right in front of him, which made Po a little nervous.

"May I ask why you wanted to visit me so late Master Shifu?" Po asked in a respectful manor, which just made Shifu sigh and jump on to his bed as he sat next to the dragon warrior.

"Well Po, I have come because of my daughter," Shifu said, and upon hearing this made Po's heart skip a beat and for his eyes to widen, afraid that Shifu was here to beat him to pulp 'cause of what happened today.

"Master, I didn't mean for her to get so angry and cry, I honestly don't know why she did," Po said in a nervous tone, as he looked down at Shifu who just put his hand on Po's shoulder easing the panda's nervousness.

"Just calm down Po, I'm here to tell you why that had happened," Shifu stated in a soft tone, making Po's eyes widen.

"Really well why did she then Shifu?" Po asked.

"Well shortly after we all returned from the battle with lord Shen, I noticed my daughter had started to take a very high interest in you Po, I figured that it was because you and her had gotten closer in Gong men City and you two became very close friends. But the more she was around you I noticed that she was smiling more and was laughing more, which made me very happy to see," Shifu said making Po give a head nod with which Shifu continued.

"Though I began to notice she was trying to get as close as to you as possible and wanted to go one more missions with you rather than the others so it was just the two of you, and I wanted to ask what was happening between you two and she said that she likes you a lot as a friend, but when I tried to go deeper she seemed to want to change the subject more and more until finally…," Shifu said stopping at his sentence making Po look at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Until what Master Shifu?" Po said while on the edge of his bed.

"… Until finally she said that she loved you Po," Shifu said which made Po's eyes widen and for his face to be covered in complete shock from what he had just heard from Shifu.

"That's why she got so angry and became saddened Po, she was going to tell you this after dinner tonight, but that all changed when you said you were going to live with your real dad, she was angry that you were leaving the valley and sad because the only person she truly loved was leaving forever," Shifu said in a sad tone before looking down at the cold wood floor, which Po was doing also.

"She loves me, and I just go up and say I'm leaving out of nowhere, what kind of dragon warrior am I? What kind of person am I?" Po said with anger in his voice, as tears began to roll down from his green eyes and down his cheeks.

"Po you couldn't have known, believe me she would have told you sooner but she just didn't know if you felt the same way she did for you. Which leads me to a question Po," Shifu said looking up at the panda that had begun to wipe away his tears and look his master dead on.

"Do you love Tigress, Po?" Shifu asked with seriousness in his voice, Po then looked at his door and as he did he began to have flashbacks of him and Tigress, from the moment he had landed in front of her and the others to the point where they hugged and held paws in the water. And after the flashbacks were over with, Po let a smile appear on his face.

"Of course Shifu, I always have, though my feelings for her exploded after the events of Gong men City, and like her, I guess I to was afraid of telling her I loved her," Po said gently before placing his right paw over his heart to which he could feel it beating softly. Though his head began to flush in with many thoughts though two plagued his mind should he go live with his real dad or stay in the valley and be with his angel.

"Shifu what do I do?" Po asked in a hopeful tone, hopeing Shifu would know the answer like he usually does.

"I can't tell you that Po, only you can decide. I know you are having heavy thoughts on either staying or going. But the only advice I can give you Po, is that you should listen to your heart and do what you feel is right not what you feel you need to do," Shifu stated with a warm smile on his face before hoping off of Po's bed and headed to the door to which he opened slightly and looked back at Po.

"Oh and Tigress is at the peach tree if you decide to stay, but if you aren't then this is good bye my friend." Shifu stated and with that he left the panda to his decision. As Po kept his paw over his chest and clenched his eyes shut beginning to think on what he should do.

**Over At The Sacred Peach Tree**

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards Po I should be happy that he can go live with his real dad and be happy. But, it's my stupid heart that is making him want to stay," Tigress said in an angry tone, as she began to pace back and forth frustrated at her herself.

"I just never loved anybody like him before; he brings such happiness to my life, he always makes me smile when I'm down, and he just fills my heart with warmness and love," Tigress said, with a smile on her face before bringing her right paw over her heart, though it soon turned into a fist and her eyes to slits as she brang her fist into the tree shaking leaves out of it.

"Ahhhhhhh! Why does this have to be so hard?" Tigress asked herself, before she fell to the ground and looked at the dirt she was laying on.

"I wouldn't blame him if he left, considering the way I acted and besides how could he ever love someone who is hardcore and can't feel anything? I don't deserve his love," Tigress stated, clenching both of her paws into fists and shutting her eyes tight, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Tigress, that is so not true," A familiar voice stated, making Tigress shoot her eyes open and see none other than Po standing in front of her and smiling down at her.

"Po? I thought that you we-," But before Tigress could finish her sentence, Po intervened.

"No, I figured that the valley is my home, and besides I don't think I could live in a place that I wasn't with my love every second of the day," Po stated as he knelt down to Tigresses level whose eyes widened and could feel her heart race.

"Your love, you mean?" Tigress said, to which Po nodded.

"That's right Tigress, I love you," Po stated softly as he began to wipe away his feline's tears with his right paw, and as he did Tigress felt a warm feeling come over her before she smiled happily.

"I- I love you to Po, with all my heart," Tigress stated softly before she lunged at Po and embraced him in a tight hug catching the panda a little off guard. But he soon smiled and wrapped his arms around his love.

"But Po, are you sure you don't want to live with your dad, I mean don't feel like you don't have to because of me," Tigress stated while resting her head in Po's soft and furry chest.

"I'm positive Tigress I'm sure my dad will understand my decision, I would just rather be here with my angel and love her always." Po stated in a gentle tone, as he began to rub his head against Tigresses head, and as he did Tigress began to let out soft purrs of happiness and warmness.

She then slowly lifted her head from his chest and stared into her panda's soft jade green eyes, as Po did the same by looking into his felines bright and vibrant yellow eyes, the two then slowly began to move their heads closer and closer all the while closing their eyes slowly and puckering their lips. Until, Po and Tigress felt each other's warm and wet lips collide with one another like a breeze colliding with a body of water. As they felt the warm kiss more and more, Tigress gently wrapped her arms around Po's neck and began to tighten her arms pulling Po into the kiss more, and soon Po followed his felines actions though he wrapped both of his big and fuzzy warm arms around Tigress sweet and slim waist and tightly pulled her closer to him, letting their tongues enter the others mouth and danced in a graceful melody like dancers at a ball. This awesome and magical kiss lasted for about another few minutes, before the two slowly pulled apart and leaned on each other's foreheads inhaling some well needed breaths.

"I always imagined that my first kiss would be special, and it defiantly was," Tigress stated in a sweet tone making both her and Po chuckle warmly.

"I couldn't agree with you more Tigress," Po stated before giving Tigress a peak on the lips. After he did Tigress let out a slight yet cute yawn.

"Looks like someone is tired, let's get you to bed kitten," Po stated in a happy tone, before he picked up Tigress bride style as he began to walk back to the palace with his love snuggle against his warm chest.

After about a 5 minute walk, Po reentered the palace and walked to the room barracks where he reached Tigresses room and placed her softly in her bed and covered her up with a warm blanket.

"Good night kitten, I hope you have sweet dreams." Po stated in a quite tone, giving Tigress a little kiss on the forehead and rubbed her cheek lovingly. He then silently left her room and headed to his where he wrote to his real father saying that he was grateful that he wanted him to come with live him but that his true home was here with his angel, and that he would visit him often. And three weeks later, Po's father got his son's message and wasn't mad but happy to know his son is where he belongs with someone he loves and that someone who loves him with all their heart and forever will.

**Ya just a random one shot I wanted to do guys. So I hope you liked it and if you want to leave a review and tell me what you thought thanks.**


End file.
